


Whispered Thoughts Of A Blogger

by WaitingToBeBroken



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingToBeBroken/pseuds/WaitingToBeBroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And when they ask me why did I love him I can only say. It was Him. It was Me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispered Thoughts Of A Blogger

Everybody knew him.

Stone-cold brilliant and brilliantly cold. That was him.

The blazing Sun. Reliable, irreplaceable, safe, distant. Able to burn you in a matter of seconds if you were too close. Able to make you realize that it didn't matter in even less. That was Him.

Tall, slim. With dark curly hair and piercing grey eyes. Ghostly pale, always bragging and/or insulting. Generally pain in the ass. That was him.

Cranky in the morning, petulant in the afternoon, surprisingly gentle at night. Sensitive to kisses behind his left ear, ticklish. Soft and pliant when he wanted to be. Not really vocal but always letting barely audible whimpers. Snugger. That was Him.

The best detective ever lived. Saved hundreds of lives. Capable of solving any crime, any day. That was him.

Nothing but skin and bones, almost anorexic. Insomniac. And when he did manage to fall asleep- suffering from nightmares. Doing it all not because of the fame but, as much as he didn't want to admit it, because he cared. That was Him.

Broken, shattered, destroyed. Crippled. That was me. Stupid, invisible, the guy in the shadows.

Selfless, loyal, honest. That was Me.

In love with Him. Yes, that was Me.

And when they ask me why did I love him I can only say. It was Him. It was Me.


End file.
